A Beauty To Protect
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: One night during a bad storm, Ling and Lan Fan's daughter goes to her parents' bedroom in hopes of them keeping her safe and protected, as they always had. MUCH better then it sounds. Please review


_**Random one-shot I decided to do on a whim. Hope you guys like. I actually got this idea for this fic from a friend who wrote me a FMA fic a while back, so I thank her because she is the reason I was able to write this :)  
**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**_

**_Princess Li-Kiew (AKA Kiwi) is my oc and the child of Ling Yao and Lan Fan in this._**

**_Song being sung in this is the Beauty Song by Li Yannian.  
_**

**_Spelling errors in Li-Kiew's speech are on purpose._**

**_Yīng'ér means baby in Chinese in case anyone wonders.  
_**

* * *

~Boom~

Another bolt of lightning struck down in front of the Imperial Palace of Xing once more with a loud crashing sound following soon after. Princess Li-Kiew hated thunderstorms. Well, any one-year old would. They were scary and made loud sounds. Such sounds sounded like a killer animal waiting for its prey. Yes, she had always hated storms. Only this one was particularly bad that night. So much so that it had awoken the young princess of Xing from her deep sleep in an instant and was the reason she now wandered the terrifying dark hallways of the palace all alone while holding her stuffed teddy bear to her small chest.

Another loud thunder sound boomed over the foreign land and Li-Kiew let out a loud squeak of fear followed by rushing over behind a potted plant that was placed in the hallway. The girl trembled for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then after another minute, Li-Kiew got up the courage to start off down the large hallway again.

"Mama...Dada..." The girl sniffled, wiping one of her eyes and shakily continued on.

Thunderstorms were bad enough, but having to wander the big palace hallways alone in the dark too? Li-Kiew was so afraid of both things. But she needed to overcome one of those fears if she hoped to get to her destination.

"Kiwi...scawed..." The princess mumbled and rushed over to what seemed to be a familiar door.

A small smile came to the girl's horrified face when she realized she had finally made it. The one place that she could always find comfort and safety in. Her parents room. However, it was more then that. This room was also the bedroom for the Emperor and Empress of Xing: Ling Yao and Lan Fan.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and reached up a hand to slide the door open but quickly drew her hand back when she heard another loud bolt of lightning hit the ground. This time, the sound was the loudest it had been the whole night which only caused the poor child to scream out of fright and then hide behind another potted plant. The girl sunk to the floor and began crying again, as this time she was far too scared to even try coming out from her hiding place, in fear that the scary sounds might try to hurt her again. What's worst is that, what the young princess of Xing hadn't realized, is when she had ran to the potted plant, she had dropped her favorite and most comforting stuffed animal. Once more is she hadn't even knocked on her mommy and daddy's door so now she really was on her own.

"H-Help..." Li-Kiew mumbled through her tears, trembling violently as more lightning flashed outside.

Just when the poor toddler was about to cry herself out from fear, the sound of a door sliding open pounded against the girl's eardrums and she soon felt a presence standing over her.

"Li-Kiew?" The figured asked, leaning down to her height. She knew that voice all too well and at hearing it, she immediately felt her tiny heart stop racing.

"D-Dada?" She asked, looking up at none other then Ling Yao who stared at her with a concerned, caring look on his face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ling asked, stroking her tear-stained cheek. The princess sniffled hard and snuggled into her father's chest,

"Kiwi is scawed...Loud sounds bad..." The child spoke innocently as she tightened her grip on her father's kimono sleeve.

A warm smile came to Ling's face as he scooped up his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Want to sleep with mommy and I like usual?"

"Yes pweaze..."

Ling's smile grew at his daughter's politeness and he made his way back into his bedroom, holding Li-Kiew as he did so. Walking over to his and his wife's bed, Ling laid his daughter in the middle of the bed. Li-Kiew looked back at her father with a thankful smile and then peaked over to her mother who also seemed to be awake,

"Mama...Kiwi scawed." The young child informed, flashing her puppy-dog eyes at her mother.

Lan Fan smiled knowingly, as this was not the first time their daughter had awoke from a storm and come to their bedroom in hopes of being comforted. The young Empress stroked her daughter's head with her automail hand before planting a loving kiss on the child's head. It was then that Ling got into bed himself, and pulled the large blanket over his family.

"There. Nice and warm." He spoke gently, laying down on his side and brushing his fingers through his daughter's silky black hair.

However, just as the child of Xing had begun feeling safe again, more lightning flashed from outside, causing the baby to jump in the bed and tears to form in her brown eyes again.

"MMmmmmm...!" Li-Kiew whined, sniffling and on the brink of tears again.

Ling and Lan Fan quietly and sweetly shh'ed their beloved firstborn and cuddled to her.

"It's alright, Yīng'ér." Lan Fan soothed as she began humming a familiar song to her little daughter.

Ling mimicked his wife's actions and began humming himself. Soon, the both of them were singing their daughter her favorite song,

_Bei fang you jia ren  
Jue shi er du li  
Yi gu qing ren cheng  
Zai gu qing ren guo  
Ning bu zhi  
Ging cheng yu qing guo  
Ja ren nan zai de_

Just as always, once the song was finished, Li-Kiew laid in the bed, peacefully sleeping and no longer afraid of the storm outside.

"Works every time," Ling chuckled, brushing strands of hair behind his daughter's ear,

"It's soothed her ever since she was a baby. Still does..." Lan Fan mumbled, getting comfortable under the blankets.

"Such a song fits both of you so well, my lovely Empress." The Emperor mused, looking over at his wife in endearment.

Lan Fan blushed and cuddled close to her daughter so as to hide her embarrassed face,

"G-Go to sleep, husband."

"Haha...alright, my love."

* * *

**_Authors comments: Random one-shot for my favorite couple in Fullmetal Alchemist. Of course this takes place almost ten years after the actual storyline. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not too good at writing one-shots...Please review and let me know what you thought._**


End file.
